Passion
by ilovetheakatsuki
Summary: This is a Yaoi/incest story! I will be partnering up with my bestfriend and were going to be posting different chapters to this story! Since is just a story that we had recently Roleplated! So enjoy! No mean comments! First chapter is mine! (roxy) Dante X Vergil!


Disclaimer!: This is my first Devil May cry story! No mean comments please!

Darkness filled the city as the church bell rung and the cool air gently caressed the skin of the citizens. Nero, the teenage male with sliver hair headed down the street, looking up at the sky with such interest. He watched the clouds covering the sun. He let out a sigh and went into the church, pulling his headphones. He began to bob his head to the beat of the music as kyrie sat by his side. He glanced over at her then looked around and raised an eyebrow when he a saw a man with sliver hair and a blue outfit but with a black hood. Who was this man? He didn't have enough time to think about it as someone suddenly fell through the glass ceiling. He gasped when he saw yet another sliver hair man wearing a red outfit. No one had time to blink before he had shot the priest in the face. Nero was about to get up to take care of this but was suddenly stopped by the man that had been sitting in the corner of the church. The blue suited male took the hood off and stared at the other "I didn't expect you to be here Dante" he said as he slid off his hood and pulled out his katana and approached his brother.

Dante had landed perfectly on his feet, walking slowly towards his brother wearing a proud smirk on his lips. He was now looking irritated and annoyed as he stopped inches before his brother, staring at him in a almost mocking manner "Well I'm just full of surprises aren't I?" his eyes glancing over at the boy the stood behind Vergil, licking his lips a bit, dante started at the teenage boy.

Vergil let out a sigh of irritation as he watched dante then huffed "Yeah, you always were full of surprises" he muttered then arrowed his eyes when he noticed who dante was staring at. 'Don't you touch him dante. He has nothing to do with this" he snarled. Nero was confused but he had gotten up and started at them, the other people ran out of the church, completely horrified oat what happened.

"Who the hell are you" Nero slipped his own sword out.

A dark chuckle escaped his lips. dante watched as the boys hands trembled, licking his lips dante looked the boy over "hmm he does now. And I think I would like to have him as my pet or maybe my sex slave" he purred as he took a step forward, moving to the side to just stand inches away from him, he stared him over. Vergil stepped in front of the boy, darkly glaring at him.

'Don't. Touch. Him. You'd be making a great mistake" Vergil said but grimaced at the way dante was staring at nero, he growled and pushed nero back to take his seat and directed his katana towards dante "what do you want dante? I'll give you anything, just leave him alone" Dante smirks evil and turned his attention onto his brother, knocking the katana to the side, he grabbed his brother wrist and yanks him over to him, grabbing a hold of his shirt he was able to pull him even closer "You. I want you. I'm pretty horny and I want some ass" he never accepted for his brother to agree to such a thing but when Vergil just stared at him he was thinking it was a defiant no. Vergil stared at his brother before turning to look at Nero who still looked scared, sighing he looked at dante.

"You're a despicable being but I will accept that offer of yours as long as you don't touch him." Vergil said as he grabbed dante by the hair and yanked his head back "I will never forgive you if you do" He muttered as he then kissed him roughly on the lips. Gasping in surprise, dante returned the rough kiss, blushing slightly as he kisses him back. Biting his lower lip, dante pressed himself up against Vergil. He pulled back but stayed close "you better believe I am. I won't touch him" pulling him back for another kiss, he started a heated make-out and a fight for dominance.

Vergil kissed back but scowled at his comment "oh shut up. Why weren't you like this when I tried to open the demon world years ago hmm?" he asked as he looked back at Nero when he heard guards coming into the church. He directed his gaze back at dante "we should go..now" he didn't give him much time to respond before he grabbed his arm and exited through the same place where dante had entered. Nero sat there, still confused as too what had just happen but soon came to reality and quickly exited the church without being caught. Dante glances over his shoulder at the boy but allowed for his brother to drag him away, he followed without a fight and walk along with him. He kept glancing behind him to make sure they weren't being followed. As they walk away, Vergil glanced at dante 'why did you want Nero hm?" he asked, curiously as he then followed dante to his 'Devil May Cry' store. He looked around before he followed him inside. He had a bad feeling about this because he knew that dante lived here with Trish, that bitch that looks like their mother, he hated her to be honest.

"He's a little cutie I could tare that ass up" dante wanted to see if he could get a reaction, he wanted to see if he was anyone important too him, he must be because he really acted like he wanted to protect him. "Why do you care?"

"I care because he's important to me" Vergil had a intense glare and scowled 'don't make those comments about him you sick bastard. " He was beginning to become angry, He knew that no one was aware that nero was his child, That's the reason he was irritated and disgusted by Dante's actions.

"Why the hell is he more important hmm? Why do you care about him so much?" growing, dante stormed up the stares. Knowing he was jealous and very angry, hell it was practically was glowing off of him. Vergil followed him inside and grabbed his arm.

"I never said he was more important. It's just that I wasn't in his life when he needed me and now him looking out for him because his no good mother isn't around to take care of him anymore" he turned dante around so they were facing each other "why are you so angry about that?" Not giving much of a response, dante looked away from him not daring to make eye contact with him, he didn't even under stand himself. His emotions weren't as they usual are. Vergil continued to watch him but sighed gently "don't be so jealous. You wanted to fuck didn't you?" he asked as he picked him up and took him into the bed room, carefully setting him down on the bed, he looked down at him "or are you too upset to do that now?" Dante stayed quiet as he thought of over, he lay onto the bed and looked up at him showing that he was still wanting to fool around.

'I cant help it damnit. And I still do but your going have to put me back into the mood " he says as he looked up at him, giving him one of those stares that just shouted 'touch me. Love me'

"Hm gladly" Vergil said as he kissed and bit down on his neck in a passionate manner as his hands slipped under his shirt, he reached up and rubbed his nipples gently before pinching them a bit as he sucked on his soft spot which only earn a light moan from dante. The sliver hair male slid his hand down and rubbed the front of Dante's pants, biting down on his soft spot a he began to unzip his pants. He pulled his pants and boxers down, chuckling a bit "hm you're quite big. Too bad you won't be in control tonight" he said, smirking as he spread Dante's legs and pulled away from his neck to lick his entrance teasingly. Dante moaned as he tried to grind his hips, he frowned when Vergil had suddenly stop touching, he whimpered as he looked up at him.

"Yeah but you're bigger than me" his cheeks warming slightly.

"Hmm that's true but how do you know that dante?" Vergil asked with a smirk as he rubs Dante's entrance with his finger before pushing two fingers inside. He began to move his fingers in and out of him as he used his other hand to take a hold of his erection and begin to stroke him. Dante couldn't focus on his words as the pleasure had beginning to build, he whimpered.

"Just fuck me damnit!" dante begged as he bucked his hips. Vergil chuckled as he pulled his fingers out, he didn't have much time to prepare him but at this point he didn't care. He quickly discarded his clothes and positioned himself in between his legs, he prodded at the entrance before slamming into him. Grunting softly at the tightness and warmth that caused for a small spark ignited inside of him. It was as if his demon side had been awakened once more, it had been a while since he had been intimate with someone thus was a normal reaction. He kissed dante on the lips in such a hungrily manner as he begin to thrust into him. Moaning and grinding his hips, dante grabbed onto Vergil shoulders as he felt him slam into his tight ass, he moaned loudly as the sexual pleasure was accruing. He wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. He sank his teeth into the side of his neck and moaning as he felt his hard cock pounding into his untouched ass. Which left dante at loss of words. Vergil pounded into him at a hard and fast pace, groaning from the bite on his neck. He began to stroke dante erection in sync with his thrusts as he begins to his prostate accurately. He hissed and bit down his neck, searching for his soft spot once more. Dante cried out in pleasure as he clawed at his back, biting in various spots on Vergil neck, pausing only to leave a mark.

"AHH! Harder!"

Vergil moaned a bit as he grabbed a hold of dante hips and continue pounding into him, he was still hitting his prostate accurately, He smirk and looked down at dante "you're quite a horny person aren't you?' he asked as he leaned down and kissed him on the lips before he whispered into his ear "you're only mine' he growled seductively and continues to thrust inside of him. Dante could only respond with loud moans as he he held onto Vergil, he knew it had been a while since he was pleasured by anyone. He haven' been with anyone for a little while either, so of course he was going to be one horny demon.

"Y-Yes! Ahh! I-I'm yours!" Dante managed in-between moans as he held onto him. Vergil smirk as he continued his actions until he felt dante tightening around his cock, he continued to pounding into him until dante had his climaxes. He groans his name softly as he climaxes a few seconds after him, his hips rocked into him for a few minutes as he tried to contain and calm himself. After a while he pulled out and laid next to dante, pulling him on top of him. "t-that was amazing" dante managed as he laid on top of Vergil, panting lightly as he tried to catch his breathe.


End file.
